The present invention relates to a milling cutter, preferably in the form of a rotary slotting cutter, with mechanically clamped cutting elements whereby each cutting insert is carried by a cartridge received in a recess of the milling cutter body.
Milling cutters equipped with a number of cutting inserts received in corresponding recesses in the milling cutter are previously known, for instance, from German Patent 11 02 526. The cutting inserts are mechanically clamped by means of screws or wedges having serrations. With such a tool it is possible to achieve good stability and regrinding but it is not possible to achieve desired precision location of the insert when exchanging inserts and, furthermore, the manufacture of such a tool becomes expensive.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a milling cutter with cartridges wherein the clamping means for the cartridge is not exposed to unfavorable and varying bending moments.
It is another object of the invention to firmly fix and stabilize both the axial and radial positions of the cutting insert.
A further object of the invention is to provide a milling cutter with a maximum of stability and adjustability by using a novel cartridge which provides different assembly variants in an advantageous way for rotary slotting cutters.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a milling cutter with clamping means of such design and with such location that the discharge of chips is not negatively influenced.